Swarma's Journey
Note: This is a story about how Swarma reached the Fortress of Light from her home in Kanto before she joined the Order. If you wish to give me some advice... please do so in the comments below. Swarma's Journey- Prologue to Departure Within a dark room, a young girl is fast asleep. She slumbers away, not caring that her oldest sister departed a few months ago and that her mother is nowhere to be seen. In fact, she seems to have nobody but her somewhat older sister or her stepsister around. This young girl is Swarma Fuschia and it looks like she has just awoken from her sleep. "It's so dark... but why?" Swarma ponders this for some time before remembering. "Oh damn it! I got so angry yesterday, I blew the power! Plus, it's only 5am. Why am I talking so loud?" She lowers her voice to avoid any possible sisterly wrath. She decides to go back to sleep and does so. A bit later, Swarma is violently shaken awake by what appears to be Flara. "Swarmy... please get the power working. I know you can... so please?" Flara begs Swarma. Swarma lets out a deep sigh. "Fine, Flara." She said with an exasperated sigh. "If it'll stop you begging." She gets out of bed and goes to the generator room. She looks around the generator itself before spotting a place where she can use her magic to restart the generator. "Got it." She smiles and leaves the generator room. "Ooh! Look at this, Swarmy!" Flara exclaims as she spots something on TV. "Flara... this better not be any of your wrestling shit again." Swarma seems to absolutely detest wrestling as there is evident venom in her voice. "LANGUAGE! Don't swear!" Flara chastises Swarma and wags her finger. It appears to be a news story about an apparant forcoming attack on Fuschia City. "Swarma, I don't think that we'll be safe here anymore... I think that it would be wise to flee the city. I don't know what will happen, but I assure you that it will be OK. Go pack some stuff... for you will need to find your way to a safe place. Where, I don't know. Who will take you in? I can't say, but I urge you to flee. I'll be fine here by myself. GO!" Flara herds Swarma upstairs. "Ooh... I'm hungry. Why didn't you let me get some toast?" Swarma pouts and smacks the wall, denting it. "Now, Swarma! This is gonna be a tough time for you. You need to drop your bratish attitude and grow up. So will you do as I advise and flee? Or will you get yourself killed!?" Flara is so close to screaming in Swarma's face, but refrains herself. "I'll flee... but if I die, you are going to pay. Somehow, someway, you would pay." Swarma slams her door and begins to pack everything into her backpack. She seems to be putting everything in there, even her bed. "Thank gosh for this bag. It can fit everything!" Swarma smiles to herself as she packs her bag. She eventually finishes and heads downstairs to Flara. "Sis. This is goodbye for now. No matter what, remember that I will always love you." Swarma hugs Flara. "Swarmy! I'll miss you. Be safe!" Flara escorts Swarma out of the house and towards their front gate. Chapter 1- Meeting Royalty A few days later, an exhausted Swarma trudges into Lavender Town. Her hair seems to be full of mud and is frizzed up by static electricity. She decides to find the pokemon centre, which is simple enough as it is purple. She eventually arrives and finds it deserted "Nurse Joy? Hello?" Swarma calls out. She doesn't get a response. "Come on... I need a room to stay in tonight." Swarma realizes that something may be up and decides to look about. There doesn't seem to be any Chansey running around. In fact, the only thing Swarma even spots in the entire Pokemon Centre is a Voltorb. "Oh boy. Come on, little Vortorb. Please don't explode." As per usual, the Voltorb explodes, smashing Swarma into a wall and knocking her out. In her unconscious state, Swarma begins to flash back to her past. Immediately, she begins to remember the day that her older sister Ilia moved out. "No! Please don't go! I'm gonna be so lonely without you! Please stay and look after me..." Swarma is crying heavily into a sofa pillow. "I'm sorry, Swarmy. These things happen. I'm moving out because I want to explore the world. I may come back if you are being good, buty I can't promise you." Ilia replies, but Swarma continues crying. "Geez, what a crybaby." Flara sighs in annoyance as she hugs Ilia. "Goodbye, sis. See you whenever." Ilia sighs. "Bye, Flara. I'll miss you so much!" She goes over to Swarma and tries to hugs her, only to be rebuffed. "Get away from me, traitorous bitch!" Swarma walks to her room, clearing enraged. "LANGUAGE!" Ilia yells at Swarma up the stairs to her. Eventually, Swarma awakens to a doctor examining her. "Concussion, Explosion damage... a clear sign of PTVS. Post Trumatic Voltorb Syndrome. Hello, young one. I'm Dr Raganathan. You're lucky to be alive." The doctor adjusts his glasses and then adjust Swarma's pillow. "Huh? What happened? Last thing I remember, I was blown up by a Voltorb. Shouldn't I be dead!?" Swarma looks in a mirror and notices that she has no apparant injuries. "Well, Doc. Why am I even in here?" Swarma asks the doctor with a tone of curiosity in her voice. "Miss, you have a serious concussion from smashing your head on a wall. I suggest that you stay here for observation. You've been down for 3 weeks." Dr Raganathan said with no authority in his voice. "Doc, I'm OK. I'm out of here!" Swarma gets up and goes to sign discharge papers so that she can leave. Meanwhile, a troop of guards are escorting a Vulpix around on a pillow. They head to the Pokemon Centre to get her a tour around the place. Swarma sees a crowd of people and decides to ask questions. "What's going on here? Who's the Vulpix?" Swarma asks a young girl about her age. "Duh! It's Princess Nyx! She's the heir to the throne in the Flare Kingdom! She's so popular... where are you from?" The girl asks Swarma. "I'm from Fuchsia City. My name is Swarma Fuschia, by the way. What's your name?" Swarma asks the girl. "My name's not important. I don't like letting people know who I am." The girl walks off, disgusted by Swarma telling her her name. "Dear Arceus, what's her problem? Anyway..." Swarma walks to the front of the crowd and manages to get Nyx's attention. "Guards, stop. I wanna talk to this girl." The guards put Nyx down by Swarma and Nyx approaches Swarma. "Hello... I heard that you have never heard of me before. Well, I'm Princess Nyx." Nyx extends a paw, which Swarma shakes. "That's true. I have never heard of you." While Swarma spoke, Nyx broke into Swarma's bag. "H-hey! Please get out of my bag!" Swarma tries to get Nyx away, but Nyx begins to evolve into a Ninetales! "Did you have a Fire Stone in there!? I was forbidden to evolve by law!" Nyx seems depressed by her evolution. "I wanted to learn Grudge... now I never can. You'll suffer for this, puny girl." Nyx opens her mouth, causing Swarma to whimper in fear. "Nyx, no!" A guard tries to stop her, but Nyx swats him away like a rag doll. She uses Flamethrower on Swarma, but only Ember emerges. "Ha! You can't breath fire!? What a pitiful excuse for a Ninetales you are!" Nyx sighs, then uses Iron Tail on Swarma before being dragged away. The girl from before returns to the scene and takes Swarma back to her home. Chapter 2- The Legendary Curse Nyx is absolutely furious about her forced evolution and is pacing around her hotel in Lavender. She's muttering curses under her breath, not unlike the move Grudge or the move Curse. "That girl forced me to evolve... what is the right course of action for me?" She has a picture of Swarma on a dartboard and throws darts at it with her tails. With each flick of her tails, Nyx ponders what she should do. "Got it. I know what I'm gonna do now." Swarma comes to in a home on Route 8. The place is decorated rather simply, with the bare nescessities of life. There appears to be a leaking tap in the kitchen and it is driving Swarma a little nuts. "Can that tap please be fixed? I don't wanna hear dripping all the time!" Swarma shouts to anyone who may hear her. A voice calls back. "We've tried, Swarma." The voice appears to be identical to that of the girl from before, but with a more mature aspect to it. "I'm glad you're up. Rachel was so worried that Nyx killed you with Iron Tail." The voice continued. "I'm her Mother, but you can call me Rochelle." Rochelle knocks on the door. "I've got you some beef. You need to get your strength back if you want to travel." Rochelle sits on the bed, on the other side from Swarma. "Thank you, Rochelle. I do like beef." Swarma begins eating the beef in a slow, but delibrate manner. She's making sure to chew the beef so it doesn't cause her to choke. "Do you have any tea, by chance?" Swarma asks. "Yes, we have herbal tea and also unusual blends. I was about to brew some Sakurayu if you want to try it. It's made with cherry blossoms." Rochelle explains and Swarma nods, indicating that she wants to try it. Rochelle goes to brew Sakurayu while Swarma tries to collect her thoughts. "Where was I planning to go after Lavender? Ah yes, Saffron City. I need to get to Olivine City." Swarma lost focus. She doesn't need to go to Olivine immediately. Eventually, Rochelle returns with a teapot and two cups. "I'll pour it for you, Swarma. Don't strain yourself yet." Rochelle pours the Sakurayu up. "Leave it a few minutes to cool. It's way too hot to drink." Rochelle strokes Swarma's head as she spoke in a somewhat condesending manner. "Don't mock me please. I know not to drink it while it is scalding hot. Don't baby me." Swarma shoves Rochelle's hand away. "Well! I'm gonna have to teach you some manners, young lady." Rochelle drinks her Sakurayu, knowing that it cools rather quickly. Swarma follows suit. "Where are my shoes, Rochelle?" She asks as she notices that they are absent from her feet. "And have you painted my nails in my sleep!?" Swarma is growing angry. "I haven't, Swarma. Rachel did it!" Rochelle leaves the room, only to hear Swarma yell the loudest profanity imaginable. "That's the loudest profanity I've ever heard! And it was caused by her realizing that Rachel painted her nails blue? She must hate blue..." Rochelle heads downstairs. Nyx is now walking alone through the streets of Lavender. She's clearly looking for where Swarma is. She finds Rachel and decides to talk to her. "Young girl. I saw you yesterday with a girl." Nyx goes on to describe Swarma. "Do you know where she is?" She asks. "Yeah, but I want payment for this disclosure, if you want revenge on her." Rachel has worked out what Nyx is gonna do. "Alright! I'll give you 15,000 pokedollars. Where is Swarma?" Nyx lowered her voice to a whisper. "She's at my home on Route 8. Follow me." Rachel leads Nyx towards her house. Swarma has spent a long time alone in the room she's staying in. Rochelle hasn't spoken to her since Swarma's outburst earlier and it seems to be making Swarma a little upset and depressed. "Oh... I'm so alone. I wanna talk to someone, but I just cannot bring myself to apologize to Rochelle." Swarma goes to sleep. Nyx appears at her window. "Remember the plan, Rachel?" Nyx asks Rachel, who is supporting Nyx's weight. "Yep. I get you in, you curse Swarma, you escape and we head to live in the Flare Kingdom." Rachel recites. "Marvellous, Rachel. You got it right." Nyx opens the window and gracefully squeezes herself in. She walks around to Swarma's left side, where one of her hands is over the edge of the bed. "Now then, Swarma... 1,000 years of cursed existance are guaranteed for you." She moves her center tail to Swarma's hand, which squeezes the tail so tightly, that Nyx squeals in pain. "What the! Nyx!? What are you doing!?" Swarma awoke and lets go of Nyx. "Simple. You grabbed one of my tails in your sleep. You will now have to live with the 1,000 year curse I just gave you." Nyx escapes through the window and flees. "1,000 years... aww shit." Swarma goes back to sleep, her hand searing with pain. Category:Stories